MicroLove
by D10RainbowDashKennyButtercup
Summary: when the boys hear the girls talking about them they decide to follow them but when the boys find out what is wrong with the girls will they have to tell the girls thier secret or will the girls be like this forever. DISCONTINUED
1. Follow Those Girls

micro love i do not own powerpuff girls or the clones. the only ones i do own is bree and baxter

this story takes place while the powerpuffs and rowdyruffs were still enemies

chapter 1

have you ever wandered what it would be like to save the person you love the most. if you've never told them and always fighted why would you.

this is the story of three boys who in order to save the people they love must tell them that they love them.

bricks pov

it was a boring day in the alley. my brothers and i were laying around wondering what to do. butch was licking a lollypop he actually stole from a baby (i guess the expression really goes far for him)

and boomer was sleeping all curled up in a cute ball. now i know many of you think i hate him. but i don't he's the cutest of us and without him we'd be broke.

without his cuteness that is. i was sitting near a wall playing a new gameboy i found on the ground. i guess people don't like comin video games. i was playing sonic.

finally the batteries went out. i threw the game on the ground. "alright boys lets see what else we can do today. butch looked at me with the whole lollypop stuck in his mouth.

he gave me a grin that i knew ment he was hyper. "okay then i guess i should wake up boomer i don't want you to hurt him again." last time he almost cut off one of boomer's ears.

i walkedd over to boomer and shook him. "boomer wake up" he didn't budge. i shook him harder. this time he turned over and started to snore. "boomer we're going to the park."

that woke him up. he jumped up and said "i'm ready." he looked over at butch. the lollypop was gone and in it's place was a stick that butch was using as a bone to pick his teeth.

"butch are you ready" i said with a sigh. he nodded. "okay lets go if we miss those three powerpukes i'm blaming you" i said. the boys nodded. we flew off.

blossoms pov

there are a lot of things i hate more than fighting monsters but this one is huge. it smaked us and threw buildings and people at us. we cought and dodged things. finally i hit it with a giant tree.

the monster fell down to the ground and i threw it to manster island. just as we were resting for the day i saw the boys. "hmm i wonder where their going." i soon found out.

Poof..."hi did ya miss us." "oh no not you three." "yep and we're here to help you take over the world." bubbles looked at the three minis. "okay i think YOU want to take over the world not us"

the three people looked at us. "whatever we're gonna get what we want even if it means destroying you three." that was the last thing that i remembered.

after that everything went blank.

bricks pov

we were flying to the park when i heard something. it sounded like "i told you we were supposed to take the boys route." i looked down and saw the girls. 'what are they doing' i thought.

"guys lets check out whats going on." we flew down to the girls and were careful no tto be noticed. "so what do you think is up with those three." i asked.

boomer looked suspicious. "i don't know." the girls flew away while we were still talking. "alright i say we follow them." the boys nodded in agreement.

i knew sonething was up and i knew whatever was wrong with the girls we'd find out.

me:tada hapter one is finished.i hoped you liked it

ppg and rrb:yahh

brick:so um what is up with you guys in the story

ppg:we're not telling you you have to find out in the story later on

brick:darn

Me:see you in the next chapter!1


	2. The Necklace

chapter 2

boomer's pov

we were flying through town trying not to be seen. i was wondering why the puffs were acting this way. especially bubbles.

bubles is cute and nice but a little bit after we took off we saw her snap a birds neck. we knew something was wrong then.

as we approched thier home we heard blossom talk. "alright girls i want you to be careful in this house and act like the puffs would got it"

she asked. "got it" said buttercup and bubbles. this was getting wierd. soon they entered the house. "what do we do now" i asked

brick looked like he had a thought but lost it and got it again. "i think i know how to get in" he said.

* * *

><p>bricks pov<p>

we had finally gotten the plan spread out. we were hiding behind the bushes. butch went up to the door and rang the doorbell.

buttercup came out. she was smiling! "oh well looks like it was no one. hey girls i'm hungry lets stop for a second." "alright buttercup"

i thin that was blossom. i heard people laughing about 2 minutes later. they were in the kitchen. not what i planned but good enough.

we snuck in throught the windows and looked around. the girls room was trashed. then i noticed something that i thought i would never see.

i grabbed the necklace and was amazed. boomer and butch floated over to me. boomer looked confused and butch just looked...well hyper.

"what is it brick" boomer asked. i couldn't answer i was in terrible shock. "hello...yoo hoo" boomer said as he waved his hand in my face.

i saw a smirk grow on his face. i heard him murmer "payback" he took his hand up and smacked me in the face. i screamed in pain.

but luckly butch's hand was over my mouth. i looked at the red mark on my face. boomer was trying not to giggle and butch looked in aw.

when boomer was done giggling his butt off he stood up. "ok ok i'm fine i'm fine." i gave him the death stare. "oh alright i'm sorry" he said.

boomer and butch walked over to me. "alright red waht is the thing with this necklace." asked butch. i slapped him. "ooowwww" he whispered.

"well butch" i said with a smirk on my face. "this necklace was the begging of something special." i said as my smirk faded.

butch looked confused. "huh" he said. "well it started a couple months ago. remember when him and mojo were fighting." i asked.

boomer and butch nodded. "well that was where i saw this necklace. it was in him's pocket. it fell out and i grabbed it.

i kept it for a month and then lost it. after that i never saw it again. for some reason this necklace is a good source of my anger."

boomer spoke up "uh so that thing kept you from slapping me and hurting us" asked boomer. "well yah" i said. boomer's mouth dropped.

"ok that was weird" said butch. "so if you put that thing on then we can go right" asked butch. i glared at him in anger.

he backed away. "ok no first of all and second i didn't finish my story." "oh sorry." they said. btuch and booemr chuckeld.

i slapped them both. they put thier hands over thier mouths. "as i was saying...a month later i saw blossom walking in the park.

she found my necklace and took it." boomer looked at me. "oh so that's why blossom lost her aggresivness." "exactly" i said.

butch stared at the necklace. "um so why is it here." he asked. i looked at the necklace. "i don't know she never took it off."

i watched as the necklace swirled around and around. i felt that something was flowing through me.

if i only knew the dangers i was about to get into.

* * *

><p>me:nice story huh<p>

ppg and rrb:yah.

butch:review and she'll give you tacos

me:why is everythin about tacos with you.

butch:its a long story

me:bye


	3. The Explanation

chapter 3

butchs pov

we were stairng at the necklace. finally i spoke upp. "hey i thought we were going to find the girls not monkey around with a necklace." i was getting confused. brick looked annoyed.

"listen dork wad we are supposed to find the girls yes but this necklace does have something to do with this." we still looked confused. suddenly we heard talking. "oh no the girls are coming hurry hide."

we ran into the closet and went quiet. just then the door opened. "alright girls we should report what we have found." i think that was blossom. its really hard to see in here.

but we did see something horrible. the girls gathered in a circle and blossom put something weird on the floor. it looked like a small box. the box lit up and we saw the face of someone familiar.

"hello masater mberserk" "hello mblossom i suggest you have found the thing i needed." "well not exactly i found the girls as you can see but i still need to find a way to kill those damn ruffs."

mberserk looked confused. "what do you mean." "well maam i believe they have been following us but we havn't seen anything yet." "good now i want you to kill the mayor and get that key."

blossom looked confused now. "uh what key maam" she sighed. "the key to take over the world you half witted dim wit" she yelled. "uh yes maam." she pressed the button on the box and mbersek went away.

"a...ah...aaa.." boomer was about to sneeze. i put my hand over his nose. "aa...oh thanks bro" "yah yah whatever." "AAAAACHOOOO" boomer sneezed. "what was that" i heard blossom say.

i saw her walk over to the closet and open it. "well if it isn't the dim witted dorks themselves. get 'em girls" she said. buttercup and bubbels grabbed boomer and i. they were too strong.

i couldn't believe it they were taking us to a spot i had never seen before. i hoped we weren't in any trouble...too much trouble anyway.

brick's pov

after they captured us they took us to a place i hadn't seen before. they tied us up to something and wouldn't let us go. we couldn't break out either.

finally the girls spoke up. "well well well look who the cat dragged in." "what di you want" boomer asked. "what do we want...we want to rule the world." blossom yeled. "who are you guys" asked butch.

"we are the micro puffs. we have taken control of the girls minds and we ar going to kill the mayor and get the key to the world." mblossom said with a smirk on he rface.

"so you want to rule the world and want to kill the amyor...awww i wanted to do that." wined butch. i tried to slap him but i couldn't reach. darn these ropes.

"so why do you want to kill us." asked boomer. "well we don't want any big fat ugly dork wads to stop us." said bubbles. "hey" we all yelled. they giggled. "what havve you done with the girls."

"they are still here but we have taken over thier minds. they can see and hear ypu right now but we have control over thier bodies." said buttetcup. "now if you don't mind we have some buisness to do."

and with that they walked away.

blossoms pov

i cant believe they were concerned for us. i wish i had my body back so that i could tell him how i feel. brick is so cute but he never appriciatres anyone. i wish...hey whats that.

in front of me was a big bright ball. i walked into the light and i could control my body. i saw that the micro puffs were sleeping still. i walked into the room with the boys.

they were sleeping too. i walked over to brick and taped him on the shoulder. he studderedd a little but finally woke up. "uhh...AA" i covered his mouth with my hand.

"brick it's me blossom the real blossom" "oh thank god if it wasn't you i would of kicked imposter you in the face." he looked down. "well if i could anyway." he smiled.

"listen brick i only have one chance at this and your the only one i can talk to. i need you to put the necklace on when you most need it." he looked confused.

"huh" "brick you'll know when the time is right. just don't put that necklace on unless you reallly need it." i said. he glared like i was crazy. just then i felt a bolt of electricity flowing through me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" i screamed brick looked concerned. suddenly i couldn't move and i fell to the ground. i was inside my head again. damnit. i saw brick he looked sad and confused.

i wonder waht he's thinking of right now.

me:ta da

blossom:so waht were you thinking of

brick:um...you

'blossom hugs brick'

blossom:i always think about you

'brick smiles'

me:okay review and i will give you a free pizza

ppg and rrb:oooo pizza


End file.
